A reminder of the definitions used in the present invention is given below:                “axial direction” is a direction parallel to the rotation axis of the tire,        “radial direction” is a direction that intersects the rotation axis of the tire and is perpendicular thereto,        “circumferential direction” is a direction perpendicular to a radius and contained in a plane perpendicular to the rotation axis of the tire,        “radial section” is a section in a plane which contains the rotation axis of the tire,        “equatorial plane” is the plane perpendicular to the rotation axis and passing through the middle of the tread.        
It is already known from the application WO00/78565 to insert an elastic adapter between the rim and the beads of a tire. This adapter is elastically deformable in the radial and axial directions. Such an adapter makes it possible to separate that part of the rolling assembly that can be considered to actually act as a tire from that part of the rolling assembly that can be considered to act as a rim.
However, although such an assembly also makes it possible to ensure the functions of a conventional tire, notably a drift thrust response of the tire following the application of a drift angle to the tire, thereby giving the assembly sufficient flexibility for it to avoid any surface deterioration or depth deterioration, it does not perfectly ensure sufficient deformability of the tire in the event of impacts with kerbs or holes in the roadway, such as potholes.
This is because the assembly mounted with the adapter of the prior art does not make it possible to obtain a local deformation in the region of the contact patch. The teaching of that document also has the drawback of not making it easily possible to obtain embodiments of the adapter that afford a high capability of absorbing large deformations on passing through potholes without residual plastic deformations.
That document gives no suggestions for architectural adaptations which would lead to an outer reinforcer deformation that is localized in the region of the contact patch resulting in a reduced camber and thus making the mounted assembly less intrusive with regard to the vehicle.
An adapter disposed between the rim and each bead of a tire and intended to make it easier to mount/remove the latter is also known from the document FR2,491,836. That adapter mainly comprises two annular bead wires that are spaced apart from one another and mounted inside an annular body comprising a ply. The bead wires are connected by a cord which, moreover, surrounds them. That adapter allows mounting on a greater rim diameter with the same axial spacing of the beads.